1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to generating head structure and refers more specifically to a generating head wherein a slide is caused to move transversely of a rotating housing by means of a drawbar moving axially with respect to the axis of rotation of the housing wherein a cam key is used to transmit motion between the drawbar and slide, which cam key includes a cylindrical pivot portion and a rectangular portion having beveled edges thereon whereby the rectangular portion of the cam key is self-aligning in a slot provided therefor in the drawbar and wherein lubricating means for the slide and positive stops for the drawbar and slide are provided in the generating head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generating head assemblies have been known in the past wherein a slide is caused to move transversely of a housing with respect to an axis of rotation of the housing by means of a drawbar moving in a bore extending axially of the axis of rotation of the housing. Movement has been transferred between the drawbars of past generating head structures and the slides thereof by a plurality of means as, for example, a single cylindrical pin. Such pins are not, however, as suitable for maintaining dimensional tolerances as a rectangular key moving in a keyway would be. Rectangular keys moving in slots or keyways have been used in generating head structures of the past. However, with such structure, difficulty has been encountered in alignment of the rectangular keys in the keyways. Thus, generating head structures of the past have been deficient in requiring more maintenance than necessary and in requiring more assembly time than necessary.